


Teacher, teacher

by UltimateDrarryQueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDrarryQueen/pseuds/UltimateDrarryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Snape overhears that Hermione has a crush on him, he starts to notice her more. He invites her to dinner and they soon become more than friends. (Not of a sexual nature but Rated R for the word "erection")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ship Snamione at first, but after reading the fluffiest fanfic ever, I soon became a hardcore shipper. They're still not my otp (DRARRY ALL THE WAY) but they're not as bad as I initially thought, haha. 
> 
> This fanfic is based on a dream that I had a couple nights ago after reading a Snamione fic. I hope you enjoy!

"Today's lesson is about how to tell the difference between Wolfsbane and Deadly Nightshade." He stood at the front of the class, his smoldering looks and baritone voice making my heart race. I leaned back, enjoying another Potions lesson with the beautiful man more commonly known as Professor Snape. 

 

"Who can tell me the one physical difference between the two?" Snape's eyes landed on me. "Miss Granger?"

 

My thoughts buzzed like bees as I struggled to remember the chapter on deadly plants I'd read the night before in preparation for this lesson. "Wolfsbane has slightly frayed leaves?" I guessed.

 

"Your extensive knowledge serves you well, Miss Granger." Professor Snape praised me. I beamed at him and Malfoy turned to roll his eyes at me. I stuck out my tongue, hoping this would discourage him from further teasing. He turned away, muttering under his breath.

 

 

Once the lesson was in full gear and Professor Snape had started wandering around the room to check everybody's work, Ron nudged me from my right hand side. "Fantasizing again, 'Mione?" He and Harry exchanged looks. "Maybe we should tell Professor Perfect what 'Miss Granger' thinks of him."

 

Harry laughed and poked me in the ribs. "Snape, Hermione luuurves you!" he teased, and I turned so I could kick him lightly on his shin. 

 

"You wouldn't dare!" I replied ferociously, raising my voice.

 

"Ahem." Snape cleared his throat behind me. "I didn't expect such an outburst from you. See me after class, Miss Granger." He strutted back to the front of the class. Ron and Harry were cracking up. 

 

"Piss off." I whispered at them.

 

~

 

"Class dismissed." Professor Snape called at the end of the lesson. I hid my face and started to make my way out of the classroom, hoping that the professor would have forgotten about his request to see me after the lesson. I was unsuccessful. 

 

"MISS GRANGER!" his voice called from behind me. I turned, cursing my awful ninja skills. I strolled up to his desk as casually as I could. 

 

"Sorry, professor." My eyes lowered to the floor and I noticed that his shoes were as sparkly as his eyes. I was mesmerized, and it took me a few seconds to rallies he was talking to me.

 

"....because you really don't seem yourself lately. I feel like there's something you're keeping from me. If you have a secret you know that you can trust me with it." Trust him? Why was he being so nice? This wasn't like him at all. I shrugged.

 

"So there's nothing you'd like to share with me?" he pleaded. I looked up at him and sighed.

 

"Well, professor, there is one secret." His eyes lit up.

 

"Yes?" I stepped towards him and suddenly there was barely a gap between us and I changed my mind about confiding in him about my crush. He wouldn't understand anyway.

 

"I'd really, really love to go to lunch now. If that's okay with you."

 

He smirked at me, appreciating my sarcasm. "Oh that's no secret, Miss Granger. Your stomach has been growling for the entirety of our conversation."

 

I suppressed a giggle. "So, am I dismissed?"

 

"Go." he told me, and all of a sudden I felt a longing feeling. I didn't really want to go, I wanted to stay here with him. I wanted things to happen...I shook away those thoughts. He was my teacher, what was I thinking? He stood there and blinked at me. "Leave. Join your friends in the Great Hall."

 

I took a step back from him and slowly turned, forcing myself to leave the room. I stopped at the door, and without a second though I turned back to him and called "Thank you." I gave him a small smile and for a second it looked like he might reciprocate it but then he turned away and sat at his desk, deliberately not looking at me. I spun around and sauntered out of the room.

 

~

 

The next morning I woke early to shower before all the other girls in Gryffindor. I dressed myself and sat on my bed reading my Transfiguration textbook until everyone was awake and ready. I made my way down to the Great Hall alone, and was surprised to find that Harry and Ron were there before me. 

 

I made my way towards them, but metres away from them I passed Professor Snape on his way to the Staff Table. 

 

"Good morning, Miss Granger." he said, and bowed his head. Does this mean we were okay? After the lesson yesterday he had ignored my thanks and refused to look at me but I soon realized that this was his way of apologizing. 

 

"Morning." I replied, and beamed at him. He looked at me quizzically, but it soon registered and I knew from the almost-smile that he understood. 

 

He strutted away, and I took a seat opposite Harry, and Ron glared at me from my side. I sighed dramatically, letting them know that I was in deep thought and that they shouldn't disturb me. 

 

Ron tutted. "Something's wrong with her." he announced to Harry. "She's been acting weird since yesterday." I turned to glare at him. 

 

Harry gave me an odd look, and said, "Does this have something to do with Snape? You never did tell us what he said to you after class."

 

"It's nothing." I snapped, then grew impatient with myself for being so rude. "I'm fine." I said, in a gentler voice. Ron scoffed and turned away from me to talk to Lavender Brown. Screw him, then. 

 

~ 

 

Outside Transfiguration, I was telling Harry what I'd read in my textbook that morning, when Professor McGonagall sashayed down the corridor and told us to enter. The whole class moved towards the door at once.

 

"Miss Granger." called a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Professor Snape, who then turned to Professor McGonagall and said "I presume you wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a few minutes, Minerva?" She turned to look at me, and answered "Of course not."

 

She entered the classroom and the door swung shut behind her, leaving me and Professor Snape alone in the corridor. He cleared his throat. 

 

"I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner with me in my quarters this evening. " he asked, and I had to steady myself against the wall. Was this a dream? Of course, there were no regulations against student/teacher relationships at Hogwarts, provided that the student in question was at or above the age of sixteen, which I was.

 

But still, it was difficult to believe that Professor Snape, of all people, was asking me to dinner. "M-me?" I asked, still uncertain. 

 

"Yes. And if you so desire, you may invite Potter and Weasley to join us." he said, and I could tell he was being serious.

 

"And...and if I don't wish to do so?" I enquired.

 

"Then I shall make dinner for two rather than four."

 

~ 

 

At lunchtime I raced down to the Great Hall to tell Ron and Harry my news.

 

"You will never guess what!" I cried.

 

 

"Let me guess, you had an epiphany and decided to help me with my Potions homework after all?" Ron suggested. Harry sniggered. 

 

"Professor Snape has invited us to dinner!" 

 

Harry frowned. "Us?"

 

"Well, me." I told him, "But he said I should invite you guys if I wanted."

 

Ron pulled a face. "Why would we want to go to dinner with Snape?"

 

"Yeah, you should just go on your own." Harry looked at me meaningfully.

 

He was right. Maybe this was my chance!

 

~

 

That evening I stood outside Professor Snape's living quarters dressed in a navy blue gown that came to my knees. I had curled my hair especially, and persuaded Ginny to let me borrow her blue kitten heels. I knocked on the door reluctantly, scared that he might have decided he didn't want me there after all.

 

The door opened slightly, and I saw Professor Snape's head through the gap in the door. "Miss Granger," he called, "You look....well."

 

"Thank you." I said, knowing that he meant it as a compliment. He stepped back and opened the door fully so that I could enter, and upon doing so I turned to gaze at him in awe. 

 

He wasn't wearing his usual robes, but a tight-fitting suit, showing his muscles vividly through the material. His hair was washed and combed back to show more of his chiseled face. I could never get enough of his big brown eyes and so I stood here for a moment, gazing into them, but then I told myself that enough was enough. 

 

 

"Professor?" I called as he shut the door.

 

"Yeah?" He looked at me uncertainly.

 

"Go change into your robes." I told him.

 

"Excuse me?" He looked a little hurt. 

 

"I can tell you're uncomfortable. I appreciate the effort but I don't want you being uncomfortable for the whole night." 

 

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He gave me a small smile, and my heart leapt at such a big achievement. I beamed back at him, and he hurried off into another room.

 

Looking around I saw a rectangular dining room table ready with two places set across from each other. In the center of the table was a single candle burning, and as I got closer I could tell that it was the same scent as the perfume I was wearing the day before. He had somehow managed to recreate it. I walked beyond the table and noticed a small shelf above a fireplace. On it were three photo frames. 

 

One of the photo frames held a picture of The Order, and I could see Harry's parents, along with Sirius and Remus smiling out of the picture. 

 

Another frame contained a small image of Lily Potter, and in her arms was baby Harry. I smiled at the sight of this, but my heart ached knowing that Professor Snape still loved Lily. 

 

The last frame held a picture of a young boy, and with one glance I knew straight away that it was Professor Snape, and I was about to pick it up when I heard him re-enter the room. 

 

"Miss Granger." he said softly, and I turned around to look at him. He looked scruffier than before, his hair now messed up and his robes crumpled, but he was still as gorgeous as ever. 

 

 

"Shall we eat?" he asked, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

 

"Sure." I started to walk towards one of the chairs but he rushed up to it before I reached it and he pulled it out for me like a gentleman. I sat, giving him a gracious smile. 

 

He walked to the other chair and pulled his wand out. With a flick our bowls were full of pasta and salad, a common Muggle meal that he knew I would enjoy. 

 

"So....Miss Granger-"

 

"Please, call me Hermione." I said.

 

Professor Snape shifted in his seat, moving his legs to a more comfortable position. I realized what this could mean.

 

"Well then, I insist that you call me Severus." he replied, and his eyes widened as I rose from my chair and walked towards him.

 

"Okay, Severus." I winked at him before sitting down on his lap, and sure enough, my hunch was true. I felt his erection digging into my leg. I rubbed against it with my thigh. His whole body tensed. 

 

"Miss Granger, I-"

 

"Hermione!" I told him.

 

"Yes, um-Hermione. Maybe we should-"

 

I pressed my lips against his and his words faded into silence as he realized what was happening and he relaxed into the kiss. I pressed my body closer, and then pulled away, wanting to see his reaction.

 

He cleared his throat. "Well." 

 

 

"I think I made the right choice coming here alone tonight."

 

He looked around awkwardly. "So do you want to eat or...?" I giggled at him.

 

"Sure." I stood up slowly, and after taking a deep breath I returned to my seat opposite him. As I picked up my fork, I gave him a shy smile. 'Tonight's gonna be great' I thought to myself, 'I can feel it in my bones.'


End file.
